Crazy for you
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Skye and Jemma think about their feelings toward each other. Song fic crazy for you by scars on 45. Skimmons. I don't own anything.


_Sure I get under your skin, for I've tried almost everything_

_To catch your attention tonight, but you just turn a blind eye_

_But I only wish, I had something to give_

_So I could stop, aimlessly wondering_

Skye was in love with everything about Jemma as she talked with her about what Coulson had told her to keep a secret; she couldn't keep all this, a secret from Jemma, Jemma was her best friend and she just wanted her to know everything.

Jemma wanted more than anything to tell Skye she was in love with her, but she knew that would change their friendship and she wasn't willing to change that. This secret that Skye was telling her was a game changer, but she was still in love with her no matter whether she was a 084 or not.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

_It's like a hurricane cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

_Hiding my heart away cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

They move around each other's feelings knowing how much they were in love, but wouldn't and couldn't get past the feeling that if they told the other it would ruin the friendship.

_Well I'm trying to declare how I feel_

_Through flowers and cards, surrounded in mystery_

_I can shout from the top of my lungs, but cat's got my tongue_

Skye thought the only way to get Jemma to notice her was to be a secret admirer, so she picked up some flowers after they stopped for the night and set them in Jemma's pod with a card; she signed the card 'your secret admirer'.

Jemma was surprised that she had flowers waiting for her in her pod; she's never received flowers before and she was wondering who would leave them. She couldn't decipher the hand writing, but could tell it wasn't Fitz's handwriting. So that left Ward, Skye, Coulson, or May; she didn't think it would be Coulson or May's so that crossed them off the list.

_Oh I only hope, I have a story to tell_

_But I'm still confined, by the walls I built myself_

_Maybe someday soon you'll know that…_

Jemma continued to wonder who the card and flowers were from, but they soon got called to a case and she never got the chance to talk to anyone.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

_It's like a hurricane cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

_Hiding my heart away cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

Skye was hoping Jemma would figure it out, but it seemed that maybe she wasn't going to be able too. She watched Jemma as she studied the new object; she was amazed how much of her focus was on Jemma she loved to watch her work.

Jemma was trying to focus on the new object in front of her, but she wanted more than anything to find out who gave her the flowers. She wanted to do forensic test on the card; maybe lift a print or two to find out who sent them.

_Well I only wish I had something to give_

_So I can stop aimlessly wondering_

_How in the hell can I make you see that_

Skye knew that she would do anything for Jemma, but she couldn't tell her this secret; she was too afraid to lose her best friend and that could not happen. She didn't have a lot of friends growing up and having Jemma in any form was something she wasn't going to give up.

Jemma gave up after trying to find prints on the card, but finding none. She would never find out who left the card and flowers and that bothered her, she liked to know things. She had two people to guess from and she really hoped that they were from Skye, but she too wasn't going to risk the friendship.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

_It's like a hurricane cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

_Hiding my heart away cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

_Oh hopelessly crazy for you_


End file.
